


What You Have Left

by LunaJade



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Hope, Meitantei Conan Movie 23: Konjou no Fisuto | The Fist of Blue Sapphire, Reunions, lots of hugging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaJade/pseuds/LunaJade
Summary: Chikage had gone through loss once before. She never wanted to know what that felt like again. Then she saw the news about the incident in Singapore.Suddenly all she needed to know was that her son was okay.(A reunion between mother and son, primarily in the aftermath of Movie 23. First chapter is a fan-made scene taking place during the events of Movie 23, second chapter is the reunion in the aftermath.)(Fan-Made Scene for "The Fist of Blue Sapphire")(Post Movie 23)





	What You Have Left

Chikage wished she’d never turned on the news that night.

                She’d only been back in Japan for an hour and a half, and a force of habit for her anytime she returned home was to read or watch the news.

                She was looking forward to seeing Kaito. He’d told her over the phone a few weeks ago that he’d be away for a heist, but he’d be back a day or two after her arrival. With that thought in mind, Chikage poured herself a cup of coffee, sat herself down at the kitchen table, and pulled out her laptop, searching for the world news. Maybe there was something on her son’s heist. He’d said it was happening in…Singapore, right?

                 She’d been quite surprised when Kaito had actually told her a number of details about the background for the heist—normally he never did that, but he’d been quite looking forward to pulling off his plan. A local Singapore millionaire had teamed up with the Singapore police to send out a challenge for Kaito Kid—the gem was a large sapphire called the “Lapis Fist” that had been found off of Singapore’s coast. According to Kaito, he’d found an opening and opportunity to get close to the gem—Kaito had openly called Detective Kogoro Mouri, who was going with his daughter—along with her best friend and her best friend’s boyfriend—to Singapore. Kaito had posed as Shinichi Kudo—who was apparently childhood friends with Detective Mouri’s daughter—and had managed to get invited as well.

                So Chikage was whistling happily as she opened up the news website. The website was slow to load, so she quickly got up to set her cup in the sink. As she did so, she heard the soft chatter of a video being played. Chikage had gotten used to the “breaking news” video that came up every the website opened, so she almost instinctively went for the exit button when she noticed the title of the video, plus the “breaking news” article headline in the background:

**“Attempted Murder of Kaito Kid during Singapore Heist”**

_Oh god,_ she thought.

                She tried to calm her nerves. She was the former Phantom Lady, after all. She was never afraid of anything.

                But the thought of Kaito nearly being killed…

                She shook her head. No, Kaito would be okay. If he was anything like his father (which she knew he definitely was), he’d get past it, with little to no trouble.

                The video was long, and she wanted some answers, so she quickly closed out of it and opened up the leading article. She read as quickly as her eyes would let her, and as she continued to move through the article, she steadily began to feel her panic rise up again.

                _This evening, the infamous elusive phantom thief from Japan known as KID set his eyes on the Lapis Fist that was recently found off of Singapore’s coast. However, unbeknownst to both the police and even the phantom thief himself, another criminal was waiting in the wings to strike. As KID fled the scene with the gem, an anonymous sniper shot at the thief, catching him off guard and (seemingly) gravely injured his arm, ankle, and the side of his chest._

_The police had only managed to arrive after KID had disappeared. After reviewing the footage from nearby security cameras, it was seen that the Lapis Fist had fallen from KID’s pocket after he’d been shot, however, after arriving back at the scene, the police found no trace of the gem. Many witnesses who’d run after hearing the shots were interviewed, however, no one had seen anyone suspicious come grab the gem. Many others who hadn’t been caught up in the shooting but either lived or had been nearby were asked the same questions, but once again, no answers were able to be given._

_The SPF managed to track KID as far as an alleyway a ways away, however, the only sign that had shown he’d been there was the pools of his blood, along with the his top hat and monocle. The thief’s whereabouts are currently unknown, and no one knows if he is dead or alive._

_SPF detective and criminal psychologist Leon Lowe as well as SPF assistant director Mark Aidan recently issued a search party, stating that “despite his crimes, we will hope that he is still alive.”_

_We will continue to update this article as we get more information._

_(#1 on Trending)_

_(Likes: 1412)(Comments: 4869)_

~~

                Chikage inhaled and exhaled slowly, reading the article, then reading it again.

                She’d already lost the love of her life, her husband. He’d been the kindest, most amazing person she’d ever met. She’d been so happy to be with him, and, a year or two after their marriage, to have started a family with him with Kaito’s birth.

                It had all gone downhill nine years later when they had to bury him. She’d never forgotten that night, had played it over and over again in every dream, every nightmare she’d ever had.

                Now she knew why this article was causing her to worry so much.

                Kaito was her only family left, her son, no less. Even now, she still found she hadn’t moved on from Toichi’s death. Maybe that was why she’d decided to go travel the world. She didn’t want to be reminded. It was too hard.

                She’d known that _they’d_ been behind it. But she hadn’t had evidence, nor had she been able to get any. The organization had been largely hidden, and she couldn’t find a way to expose them by the time the police had ruled the case an accident. Plus, it would’ve meant exposing his identity, and she couldn’t do that. Not to their friends, the Nakamoris, not to the rest of the police force, and certainly not to Kaito.

                She could still remember the night they’d talked and Kaito had told him that he was taking on Toichi’s legacy. She hadn’t seen him that worked up over something since…she couldn’t remember. She could tell how badly he wanted this. How badly he wanted to avenge the person he’d looked up to as the greatest man in the world.

                She knew Kaito’s abilities. He was highly intelligent for his age, had the skills his father had taught him, had his incredible athleticism, was a master of sleight of hand. If he really wanted to do this…well, she had no doubt that he’d be able to achieve it.

                Then later she’d heard about Snake and the rest of his men reappearing. That was when Chikage had begun to get worried.

                That was exactly why she’d gotten in contact with Kaito Corbeau—in an attempt to get Kaito to stand down and be out of the way of danger.

                Chikage had already lost her husband. She couldn’t bear to lose her son as well.

                She _wouldn’t_ be able to deal with losing her son too. No matter how diligently, how bravely he pushed on.

                She glanced back at the screen. The article had been posted two hours ago.

                She quickly pulled out her phone and pulled up Kaito’s number, then called it.

                She waited.

                And waited.

                Each ring, each tone of the dial engraved itself into her heart.

                _“Hey, it’s Kaito!”_ came his voice. _“Sorry I’m not around. I’ll call you back soon as I can!”_

                _No. No. No, no, no, no…_

                It had been less than 24 hours since the incident had taken place. Chikage knew Kaito had two phones, one for normal everyday use and one for use as Kaito Kid. Kaito had never given her that number though, as he hadn’t wanted her calling him randomly and risk getting his identity exposed.

                So most likely that meant that Kaito had left his phone at whatever hotel he was staying at. There was no need to panic. If the news report was being updated as the case went on, this meant that Kaito still hadn’t been located yet. He could be in hiding, unconscious somewhere, or maybe even back at his hotel, treating his injuries for all she knew.

                She’d have to pray for the latter, and that at the moment he just wasn’t able to pick up.

                So until he picked up, she’d keep checking any news source, she’d try calling him again, then again, then again.

                She couldn’t lose him. She couldn’t.

                She tried again.

                When her son’s voice came up on voicemail again, she tried to steady her breathing as she left her message for him.

                _“Kaito? I…I just saw the news about your heist. Please…please call or message me back. Just please let me know that you’re okay.”_

                She let the silence hang there until she finally, reluctantly, pressed “hang up”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Please note that this is a fan made scene. I have not watched the movie, but I did recently read a list of the characters in the movie (Leon Lowe and Mark Aidan).  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
